Event counters that are used for extracting step events from an acceleration signal are known from the related art. Such a step counter is discussed in the document EP 1 770 368 A1, for example. The extraction of the step events is based on a detection of a peak or a peak value of a signal. In most cases, the known systems use a sensor modality, e.g., in the form of an acceleration signal. This may result in a partially faulty detection of events if the event counter is subjected to driving motions that feature intense changes in direction (e.g., serpentine driving maneuvers) or if it is exposed to vibrations.